


At the Water Cooler

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, down in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Water Cooler

If there was something like the demonic water cooler in hell the talk there would circle around the disappearance of Crowley, the return of Abaddon and the sudden entrance of all these angels. And the Winchesters of course, because the Winchesters always qualified for interesting talks. Then there was this new order for the crossroad demons, about collecting their deals early. They knew better than to say anything against the new queen in the interest of their own continued existence.

Then there was the remodeling of hell, based on the pre-Crowley version and the search for capable torturers among the demons left. The lines of high-profile torturers had taken a bit hit in the last years and Abaddon had labeled the rest below par. Of course there was no water cooler talk. The queen had taken them too.


End file.
